


I Can't Keep My Hands Off You

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Dany's surprised by Kevin cheekily slapping his bum in the media pen, but that's just a tease of what's to come.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DamsInDistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/gifts).



> Inspired by [this video](https://f1rabbit.tumblr.com/post/152303576941).

Dany was standing in the media pen waiting to be interviewed when he felt someone slap his bum. He knew it had to be Kevin, but even then he couldn't stop a smile from shining out when he saw his boyfriend walk away, cheeky grin on his face as Dany tried not to blush.

The rest of the interviews seemed easier, just because he could smile without having to force it, thanks to Kevin.

*

Dany spent the rest of the evening smiling, and by the time that he was finally free of all his media and sponsor obligations, he headed straight for Kevin's hotel.

He was glad that when he wore jeans and a hoodie he looked like almost any other guy his age, although that didn't stop a couple of fans wandering up to him to ask for an autograph.

Dany decided to take the stairs, avoid any more unwanted attention. The more people that saw him here, the more likely it was that someone would figure out what he was doing here.

Six flights of stairs later, Dany peered out into the corridor to check that there was no-one else around, before slinking towards Kevin's room, hoping that he was in, and alone.

He tapped on the door, two knocks, a pause, followed by two more knocks, so that Kevin would know that it was him.

The sound of the chain being removed before the door opened had Dany checking over his shoulder to make sure that they were still alone. Kevin stood back so that Dany could wander in, and the second that Dany heard the clunk of the door closing, he leant in for a kiss, pressing Kevin against the wall as he let out a needy moan.

This was the first chance that they'd got for some quality time all weekend, and Dany planned to savour every second. Kevin's hands were stroking his back, and when they made their way down, he gave him a slap on the bum, making Dany growl as he deepened the kiss.

Dany nuzzled against Kevin's neck, letting his teeth graze against his skin. "You were so naughty."

"That's what you love about me." Kevin gave Dany another slap, harder this time, and Dany had to resist the urge to bite down on his shoulder.

"What if people work it out? What will we tell them?" Dany took a deep breath, he knew this wasn't where he wanted the conversation to go, but it had been on his mind.

"I'll just have to tell them that I can't keep my hands off that ass of yours." Kevin reached down so that he could pick Dany up, kissing him passionately as they stumbled towards the sofa, Dany's long lanky limbs wrapped around him.

Kevin dropped down on to the sofa, Dany taking the opportunity to grind up against him as Kevin squeezed his ass, delighting in all the groans that fell from Dany's pouty lips.

Dany reached round so that he could lead Kevin's hand to his ass, encouraging him to slap harder, but Kevin pulled back, and Dany pouted.

"Get undressed for me." Kevin's tone of voice wasn't his usual flirty one, and Dany growled, turned on by seeing a different side to him.

"Yes, master." Dany stood up gracefully, slinking on to the floor as he slipped off his shoes. He looked perfect with a smile on his face and pink cheeks that matched his moist lips.

He unzipped his hoodie to reveal that he was wearing nothing underneath, and Kevin grinned at the sight of his slender frame, his muscles rippling as he unzipped his jeans, the weight of his phone and wallet pulling them down. Dany wasn't wearing any underwear, and Kevin wanted to rush up and ravage him, but that would spoil the mood. He wanted to play with Dany first.

"I want you on your hands and knees." Kevin smiled at Dany as he nodded, biting on his lip as he slowly crawled on to the bed, making sure that Kevin got a good view as he got into position.

Dany closed his eyes as he rested his head against the soft sheet, he wanted to experience the rush of it as fully as possible.

The sound of Kevin getting undressed had his cock standing to attention, he could picture Kevin's angel watching over him, fluttering as he brought his hand back to spank him.

Kevin kissed at his shoulder, whispering to him. "Remember the safeword?"

"Yes. Red."

Dany smiled, this was his way of unwinding after a race weekend, and he was glad that Kevin was comfortable indulging him.

Kevin's hands were trailing over his ass, sending shivers down his spine as he braced himself for the first hit. He felt Kevin's fingers circling his hole, before sliding down to cup his balls, teasing him as he let out a needy whimper.

The first strike was like heaven, a rush of pleasure as the cool air stung at his skin.

Kevin kissed at the red mark on his skin, his lips cold by comparison, and Dany arched his back, silently begging for more.

The next hit was like a lightning strike, leaving him breathless as Kevin's fingers went back to teasing at his hole, the sound of lube being squirted out had him quivering in anticipation. Dany bit his lip as Kevin's finger slid inside him, teasing at that spot as he reached round to give his cock a stroke.

Kevin withdrew his finger without warning, and Dany took a deep breath, still able to feel where Kevin was inside him. His kisses were like fire, and he heard Kevin smile as he spanked him, clearly happy with the marks that he was leaving on his skin.

Dany was lost in the haze of adrenaline, the pain of Kevin's hand slapping against his skin mingled with the pleasure of his talented fingers brushing over his prostate.

He was on the brink of orgasm by the time Kevin delivered the tenth hit, leaving him breathless as his raw skin glowed. Kevin kissed at the tender skin, pausing only to lick a stripe over his slick hole, and Dany braced himself for the feeling of Kevin inside him.

Just the feeling of his warm cock pressing against him was enough to have his cock leaking, and Dany gripped at the sheets as Kevin slid inside him, taking his time to bottom out as he relaxed under Kevin's touch, the bruises on his ass making him feel owned in the most wonderful of ways.

Kevin's pace was unrelenting, frantic, and Dany felt like he was being slapped over and over again as Kevin's body slammed into him, sending a rush through his body as he felt his muscles tense, clenching around Kevin as he waited for him to say the magic words.

"Come for me."

Dany let out a pained groan, his whole body shuddering as he clenched around Kevin, riding out his orgasm as Kevin dragged his fingernails over his already marked skin.

Kevin pulled out, giving himself a stroke as he came all over Dany's raw skin, each drop of come felt like fire and he felt the rush of orgasm all over again, leaving him breathless and limp on the bed. Dany shivered with each touch of Kevin's tongue, cleaning him up as he lay sated.

"Feel good?"

Dany knew that he had to answer, in words, and he caught his breath as Kevin cuddled in next to him, letting Dany drape his leg over his hip so that there was nothing rubbing against his beautifully marked ass.

"Perfect."

 

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
